


Will You Stay With Me, My Love?

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, POV Female Character, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Isabella and Louise spend a lazy day in bed taking care of each other.Oneshot/drabble





	Will You Stay With Me, My Love?

Louise knew something was wrong the moment she woke up. The first thing that tipped her off was that the dogs didn't hop up on the bed, wanting to go out. And that was unusual; they were dogs, for gods sakes. They didn't know that she and her partner Isabella wanted nothing more than to sleep even if only for a few more minutes. When Louise rolled over eventually, the dogs were asleep (or hiding?) underneath the bed. It would've been funny.

The sneeze made it less funny, though. 

"Isabella?" Louise asked. The other girl didn't answer. That worried her. Was she all right? Was she sick, hurt? Should she perform CPR--?! 

Finally, Bella rolled over too. Her eyes were slightly glazed. "Lou...?" She asked, and her voice was hoarse too. "What time is it?" 

"Morning." Louise said drily. Probably around seven-thirty or eight, to be more precise. "Are you all right? Are you sick?" 

To her distress, Isabella nodded weakly. 

"What can I do for you,  _liebe_?" Louise asked, surprisingly gentle. She propped herself up on her side, her cheek in the palm of her hand. 

"I dunno..." Isabella whispered from the blankets and pillows. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 

"Will...a kiss make you feel better?" Louise blushed lightly. Almost immediately Isabella nodded. 

Louise leaned down and pressed her lips to her lover's gently, without any regard for getting sick. This was a little surprising too, seeing as Louise Beilshmidt was a bit of a hypochondriac. 

But it was worth it when Isabella wrapped her arms around her neck, her fingers in Louise's short blonde hair, whispering " _Grazie, amore,"._ It was worth it when she fell asleep gently against her chest.


End file.
